


love distance

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your presence next to mine, I want to feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love distance

Your presence next to mine, I want to feel it.  
I want to hold your hand. I want to look at your face closer than you could through a computer screen or a phone - hug you so close that you might start to sweat. I want to play with the hair that appears to be soft, and caress the face that I always wanted to touch.

 

 

Hinata Hajime waits outside on a snowy Christmas Eve, next to the subway entrance. People are bustling to and fro, probably to meet others, maybe even buying a late present. They all passed by the boy who was standing alone in an awkward silence.  
However, he was sure that he would have a great Christmas this year - maybe better than the people running past him.  
He clutches his phone in his hand - his fingers are freezing as they press onto the cold screen. He stares at an old text message:

"i'll be there soon, wait for me"

He'd been in a long distance relationship for god knows how long - and finally, he decided to meet his lover once again, to at least make a moment they could both treasure. They lived too far from each other now. A long time ago, they used to live in Japan together - however, the other boy decided to move to America for university. It did come to him as a shock - they would be separated for a few years, yet Hinata still encouraged him, let him go. He knew it was good for the other, although it was painful to see him leave.  
His phone vibrates in his hand, the screen cheerfully lighting up, a small message box popping up. 'A new message from Komaeda Nagito.'  
Hinata gingerly checks the new text.

"i just arrived, give me a few mins ^^"

His fingers tapped against his thigh, feeling excitement rush through his veins. His heart started to pound heavily - he hadn't felt so nervous in such a long time. His heart never beat like this, _not ever since-_

"Hinata-kun!" A familiar, nostalgic voice rings throughout the crowd's noise. Hinata turns to see Komaeda running towards him, bundled up in a warm coat and scarf.  
The white haired boy lunges at him with a bright smile and pulls him into a tight hug. "Hinata-kun, that is you, right?", he speaks dreamily, their faces only a few inches apart. "It's like a dream."  
Hinata nods, feeling a smile form on his lips. "Yeah, I missed you too, Komaeda." They both laugh together, their fingers entwined.  
Fluttering snow falls to the ground silently as the crowd gets quieter. Perhaps, they'd already got to where they needed to. Time strikes midnight.  
The sky is devoid of any sort of star - however, the white snow certainly made it feel like stars were falling around them. As a matter of fact, this was most likely a romantic scene you'd see in a movie or dream about while you think about the person you love.

_Right, I almost forgot to finish my thought._

_-I'd fallen in love._


End file.
